


Heat Wave

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, innuendo but PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: On an unseasonably warm day, an opportunity presents itself to Dani.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 52





	Heat Wave

“Has it gotten even hotter in here?”

It was an unseasonably warm day for March. Granted, the weather was always unpredictable in March. The day before it had been the 40s, so Dani and Jamie had dressed accordingly and been pleasantly surprised upon stepping out of their apartment building into 60-degree temperatures.

They’d ditched their coats by the time they’d arrived at the shop and turned off the heat once they’d gotten inside. By late morning, it had gone into the 70s, so Jamie had brought out the fans from the back room, while Dani had run home to change out of her sweater.

Now, it was in the 80s, and Jamie was dying. She’d just returned from picking up their lunch, and she could swear it was actually hotter inside now than it was outside.

She looked back at the doorway she’d just stepped through. The door definitely hadn’t been propped open when she’d left. Jamie stepped further into the room. The air was still, dreadfully so. She looked around. All of the fans had been turned off.

Finally, her gaze zeroed in on Dani, who just so happened to be facing away from her behind the counter. She’d changed into a light blouse, so she was fine. Granted, Jamie wasn’t wearing much more — just her frilly white button down and a white tank top — but she ran hot, which Dani, of course, knew.

“Been busy, have we?”

She could hear Dani stifle a laugh.

“Maybe I’ll just get one fan goin’ a- ”

“No!”

Dani whipped around, already blushing. But her smile was shameless. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then, sighing dramatically, Jamie put the takeout bag on the floor, unbuttoned her shirt and threw it at Dani’s face.

“Go spritz the plants again. Then, you can eat.”

Dani put the shirt down on the counter, smiling gleefully, and grabbed the spray bottle. Evidently, she thought the “punishment” for her scheming was worth it. As she was passing Jamie, now clad in the tank top and a bra, Dani paused and gave her a familiar puppy dog look. Jamie rolled her eyes and smirked as she pulled up her suspenders, which she’d been wearing down all day. Dani surreptitiously took two quick shots at Jamie’s abdomen before she could react.

Jamie, to her credit, decided to eat her lunch sitting on the counter with a leg up, so she could “supervise” Dani, which consisted almost exclusively of reminding Dani, between or during bites of her sandwich, to focus on the task at hand.

“You already got that one, Poppins… That’s not a plant, that’s just a vase… Oi! Don’t spray yaself! You just raised our water bill two cents!”

When she wasn’t staring, Dani was giggling so hard she could barely hold the bottle, let alone squeeze the handle. Jamie knew she herself would have to do it all over again, properly. But this… this moment was worth it.


End file.
